1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of searching for a Chinese character using a tone mark and a system using the method, more particularly, to a method for searching for a Chinese character for each tone mark by identifying a search word including tone marks, and for displaying a retrieved result for each tone mark, and a system for executing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Tone marks are changes of a pitch level of speeches in case of continuous speech which correspond to syllables, and the tone marks are occasionally confused with an accent. Converse to the tone marks, the accent indicates that a high tone mark exists at a predetermined location in a word.
A language where meanings are distinguished by such differences of the tones are referred to as a tonal language. Chinese is representative of tonal languages, and Mandarin Chinese has four tones referred to as a first tone (-ma), a second tone (′ma), a third tone ({hacek over ( )}ma), and a fourth tone ({grave over ( )}ma). Pinyin Romanization or Wade-Giles Romanization are usually used for Chinese Romanization.
In a Chinese dictionary using a conventional art, Chinese characters are directly entered, or Pinyin is entered while ignoring the tone marks. However, according to the conventional art, a required character is searched from all entered first, second, third, and fourth tones even when a user wants to search for a character of only the first tone, and retrieved result pages are classified into a plurality of pages since a great number of retrieved results for the required character exist, thus there is a problem in that, all characters that belong to the plurality of retrieved results pages are required to be searched through by the user.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an example of searching for a Pinyin character using Romanization in a Chinese dictionary. Specifically, FIG. 1 is the diagram illustrating a character corresponding to a third tone is searched for using a search word 111 ‘feng’.
A web page 110 displays a retrieved result page for the search word 111. Regarding the web page 110, a predetermined number of retrieved results may be disclosed when a great number of retrieved results exist, and remaining retrieved results may be disclosed to a user using a function allowing further display 112.
In this instance, it is required to move to another web page 120, that is, another search page, using the function for further display 112 in order to search for a character corresponding to the third tone since characters are displayed in an order from a first tone, a second tone, the third tone, and a fourth tone in the Chinese dictionary using the conventional art.
The web page 120 is a first page 121 of the retrieved result, and displays a part of an entire page, the entire page being verified to a last retrieved result using a scroll bar 122, with respect to a retrieved result which is not disclosed on a user's monitor all at once. In this instance, the user is required to move to a web page 130 to obtain the required retrieved result.
The web page 130 is a second page 131 with respect to the retrieved result, and the scroll bar 132 is used to search for required characters, remaining required characters are searched, among third tone characters, after having retrieved a first third tone character 133. In this instance, when a required character is not found in the third tone characters in the web page 130, the user is required to move to another page.
As described above, Pinyin search ignoring the tone signs has problems in that, all characters from a first through fourth tones are required to be verified even when a required search result is disclosed to on a web page, and the user is required to move to a plurality of retrieved result pages and to verify retrieved results in order to obtain the required search result.